TwLight NIGHT
by LenaFan454
Summary: Oh how do I get back home? To all that I love and know? Up 'till the Final applause The show, it must go on


twilight NIGHT

BASED ON: TWILIGHT NIGHT by Vocaloid

 _Disclaimer: Music and Lyrics by Hitoshizuku-P, Mix by Yama, Illustration by Suzunosuke and video by TSO_

 _English Dub:suivcan on Youtube_

 **Also with the character from the Anime Television series "Death Note"**

Disclaimer: Manga; Written by Tsugumi Ohba, Illustrated by Takeshi Obata and published by Shueisha.

Anime series: Directed by Tetsuro Araki, Written by Toshiki Inoue.

Featuring: Yagami Sayu: As the lead role

Light Yagami: the Master

Near: As Doll #1

Mello: The Maid

Misa Misa: The Mistress

Matt: Doll #2

Mikami: The Butler

 _Oh how do I get back home?_

 _To all that I love and know?_

 _Up 'till the Final applause_

 _The show, it must go on_

Night has fallen in a forest so deep. Sayu, who had no one by her side as seem to have lost her way. "Somebody? Hello?" she screamed for help. She walked through the forest until she came upon a beautiful mansion. She, quietly opened the gate and knocked on the door. A man with dark green hair wearing a suit had opened the door for her. "Is it that you're alone?" The man asked. He, kindly let her into the mansion. A blond haired maid came in and sat her down on the sofa and brought some tea. "Drink some tea. It's good for you." she said, but in a very manly voice. The Master and the Mistress heard the voices and walked down stairs. "It's very dark out there. Very dangerous." The Mistress pointed out. "Why don't you stay the night?" The Master asked. He reminded Sayu a lot of her older brother Light. He looked and sounded a lot like him. _'No that can't be him. He's at home."_ Sayu thought to herself. Sayu agreed but, only for tonight. "But, we must hurry too." The Butler said. "Many things we need to do." the maid said. They all gathered around her and sang "Are you prepared? Don't you be scared, of the ringing and the cheers that chill you right to the core!" Confused, Sayu drank the tea anyway. As Sayu drank her tea, the Master whispered into the Butler's ear. "Make sure, the set and all the make-up is ready and everything single thing follows the script. Once, she's done, Let's begin." He whispered in his ear. The Butler nodded. He replied. "Yes God." Everyone was ready for the play to begin. They rehearsed the play over and over again until they knew every foot step that would be taken. Sayu, who was really confused of what they were talking about knew she had to get away from them. Luckily, she was able to get away from them but, she ended up getting lost in the mansion. While she was looking around, she found a hidden room in the walls of the mansion and saw a very big book in the middle of the room with nothing else. She had though for a second but, decided to open it. _'It's just a book, right?'_ she thought. She opened the book and read the first page. The page was of her walking in the woods and finding this Mansion. The exact same way she found it herself. It also told of her meeting the members of the mansion. At the end of the page it shows the last line of the page.

" _Are you prepared? Don't you be scared, of the ringing and the cheers that chill you right to the core!"_

"Where did she go?" The Mistress asking, looking around. "Oh no. When was it that she escaped?" The maid asked, worried. "Why did she leave?" The whited haired doll child asked. They all went silent for a second and heard an odd thumping coming from under ground. "Where is that coming from?" The Butler asked. They all feared for the script and went to check on the script. It was opened to the page they didn't leave it on and the page was gone. "Who's hand swiped it?" The mistress asked. The Master grew very angry. "If we don't have the next page-" he was saying when The Mistress cut him off. "The play can't go on." "Okay, well we need to find it." The dolls kids said. "Who would do this? The next page is our future." The Mistress said, outraged. Everyone looked at the Master. "We are all a suspect now!" He screeched in fury.

Tension is high as the Members look for the lead role and the clock has frozen and the clock hands were still inside. They had to stop the bloody crime that Sayu would do soon. They began to believe they had to sit back, relax and let the story unfold. "The clock hand with the sharpen edge is right here." The maid said. "We have to hurry and find the page." The red haired doll child said. "Wait! The letter she was holding!" The Mistress suddenly yelled.

Elsewhere, Sayu was walking to the basment where the coffins were. She read the script, so she knew what she needed to do. "Down the stair case." She said to herself. ' _Watch your feet now.'_ She thought. She walked down to the basement and 8 dark brown coffins lined up covered in blood. But, she wasn't scared. She walked the over the only one that had a light brown cross in it. _'Is this the way it's going to end? The answer is it here...but?'_ She opened the coffin and smiled down at what was inside. _'I found it.'_

"It's the blank white sheet of the perfect size!" The Mistress said, opening the letter. She pulled out the sheet for all to see. Time began to march on as the big clock starting ticking again. The Mansion was very quiet. So, quiet that the Ticking can be heard through out the house. Everything seems to be like nothing has ever gone wrong. "This is perfection!" The Butler said. The page started to sparkle and flew into the air. It stayed in the air for a total of 2 minutes, shining very bright, almost blinding the mansion members. The page wrinkled into a a ball but, for one final time it shined and relieved the words that were on the page. The book flew into the room on the ground and it flew opened to the missing page. The page flew and connected to the book. A wind picked up and turned the pages. The book started to glow a light red and shook.

"Wait!" Sayu called out busting open the door. "Please! This isn't the right ending!" she screamed, however it was too late. A big black hole began to grow on the floor, covering the book. Flames began to grow from the black hole and started to suck everything in the room. Everyone started to scream and run. All the door's slammed shut, along with all the windows. There was no way out.

They all tried to grab something, anything to keep them from getting sucked in and burned in the black hole. But everything was sucked in. Sayu heard the screams of the others as they fell into the hole and were burned and killed in the fire. She unlike the rest, grabbed on to the column and held on for dear life. However, she could feel her hands getting sweating and her grip becoming loser. She closed her eyes, started sobbing and let go. Her screams could make people's ears bleed as she was burned and killed like the rest. The fire and the black hole grew smaller and smaller as her screams died out, died out along with the members of the mansion. Until the fire and hole disappeared and the book slammed shut and fell on the floor. Dead silence filled the mansion until a sound of applause filled the room. A hooded figure came out of the shadows, applauding the performance that person had just seen. The figure smiled down at the book and grinned. "Till another night."

ThE eND?


End file.
